In particular, the present invention may relate to such medication delivery devices where a user may set a dose of medication to be delivered from a multi-dose cartridge. Most preferably, the medication delivery device comprises a single- or multi-dose medication cartridge which can be replaced when the medication for example has been fully dispensed or has passed its date of expiry.
Medication delivery devices of the kind mentioned above have become widespread where regular injections by persons without formal medical training occur. This is increasingly common among those having diabetes where self-treatment enables such persons to conduct effective management of their diabetes.
As a result of environmental and economical reasons, medication delivery devices of the type mentioned above have been developed to allow only a part of the device to be discarded, usually the medication cartridge only, and the other part to be reused. This provides the additional requirement for such a medication delivery device that the resetting of a drive mechanism, when a new cartridge is attached to or inserted into the medication delivery device, needs to be easy and unambiguous, thereby reducing the possibility of damage to the drive assembly.